Medusa
Medusa is a type of monster encountered in Chapter 2 of Monster Girl Quest. She is famous for having snakes for hair and the ability to turn people into stone. Biography Luka encounters the Medusa in the Gold region. He comments that a monster with hair made up of snakes is weird, causing the Medusa to complain. Luka apologises, but the Medusa says it’s too late for that and attacks him. She is defeated and sealed. Later, a Medusa informs Amira of the location of Salamander. Monsterpedia Entry “A famous monster with snakes for hair. A gaze from her magic eyes can also turn anyone to stone. Using this power, they are known for playing with men as they slowly turn them to stone. Since they have to both feed their snake hair and maintain their own high magic power, they require lots of semen. Due to that, they are always hungry for more men to play with. Utilizing both her own body and her snake hair, she will do everything she can to force the male to feed her. In addition, if she finds a man she likes she may just rape him for fun. With tiny feelers inside her vagina that are similar to her snake hair, no man is able to resist her for long.” Attacks Medusa's Hand: Normal attack. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Medusa's Mouth: Normal attack. Will trigger mouth bukkake on loss. Medusa's Thighs: Normal attack. Will trigger crotch bukkake on loss. Lewd Snake's Hair: Normal attack which damages three times. Will trigger hair bukkake on loss. *Eye of Petrification: Turns Luka slowly to stone. It takes three turns until complete petrification. Lewd Snake's Vagina: Binding attack which is only used after Luka is turned completely to stone. This attack leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Will trigger crotch bukkake on loss. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Her primary gimmick is her Eyes of Petrification, which causes the Petrification status; if Luka does not defeat her within the next three turns, he'll be turned to stone and fall victim to the one hit KO attack Lewd Snake's Vagina. Sylph is very essential to avoid it. Use Lightning Sword Flash and normal attacks to build up SP to meditate and summon Sylph. If Luka loses, she rapes him with a tit-fuck while her snake hair coils around his penis. After being satisfied, she’ll toss him away. With his energy completely drained, Luka is forced to abandon his quest. Evaluation “Raped by a bunch of snakes, you met another unsightly end. I agree with her, you are quite pitiful. Her damage output is high, so Gnome may be useful for that. But she has no binding attack, so Gnome isn't required. The most troublesome ability she has is petrification. If you can't beat her in three turns after being hit by that attack, you will lose. Sylph will let you avoid that move, so she is essential. In addition, with Sylph you can power up the new skill you just learned. It's up to you to decide what to do. You could leave it up to luck and go all out, too. Now go, oh brave Luka. Cut off her scalp and deprive that monster of her unique trait.” Trivia *Medusa is one of the only five monsters in the game who release Luka after raping, which include Crab Girl, Alma Elma, Nekomata, and Queen Elf. *In Greek mythology, Medusa was a monster, specifically a Gorgon, generally described as having the face of a hideous human female with living venomous snakes in place of hair. Gazing directly upon her would turn onlookers to stone. Category:Artist: Masha Category:Gold Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters